


Resident Evil: Lament

by EnidZsasz



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Body Modification, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Jill, F/M, Good to Evil, Mental Breakdown, Mind Break, Mind Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is not a story for happy, Vaginal Plug, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Jill Valentine was once captured by Wesker, this is what truly happened. This is not a fun story. READ THE TAGS
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Resident Evil: Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Its not like I played the games, or watched all the movies. So your continuity may vary here.

Jill stared ahead of her, her awareness came back to her like a sluggish drunk friend staggering up a set of stairs. A haze lifted off her as she blinked rapidly. A finger snapped in her ear and she flinched from it. “Hearing. Check.” said a familiar male voice. There was a scratch of a pen, and her whole body started to feel floaty. Awareness started to creep its unsightly way back. She watched as an enemy came in front of her, a small flashlight flickered in and other of her eyes. “Eyes. Check.” 

Jill moaned and he paused eyes flickering over her. She knew somewhere she should be in pain, she remembered falling, remembered pain and numbness. Then nothing until now, a hand came up cupping her jaw. “You are in a hospital.” he told her. Jill stared at him she couldn’t believe Wesker, she didn’t believe him. “Increase the dose again.” he told someone. She moaned again as darkness came over her vision making her fall back down into complete unawareness.

///

She woke again and knew time had passed, it was a simple thing, like knowing when it might be day or nightime. She looked around herself she was in a small room on a comfortable chair. “Stand up.” Wesker’s voice floated into her head. Everything in her rebelled at the notion, she shouldn’t stand up. But something else pumped into her mind, if she didn’t stand she’d never escape. Which is something that she needed to do. Jill pushed herself up on shaky weak legs, and a wave of euphoria hit her. 

It was delicious, it was like injecting heroin into her veins. “Now walk three steps.” Jill pursed her lips floating on a drugged out haze. No she shouldn’t, she blinked seeing a door. One step, another. Jill’s heart rate skyrocketed, some voice screamed inside of her head, but she took the final step and another dose hit her. “Good girl.” the praise hit her making her body thrum to attention. Wesker stepped out from behind her and she for just a second scolded herself for being foolish and not checking around. 

“Is this really necessary?” sounded a bored female voice. Jill wavered on her legs and an arm slipped around her shoulders holding her up. 

“To ensure full control steps are needed.” came Wesker’s reply. She shivered trying to push away from her enemy. His hold was tight and she was not strong however leaving her to just exhaust herself further. “Stop.” she stalled against him and more of the delirious drug entered into her system. She watched as Wesker smile more satisfied. 

“Are you done now?” came the female voice. 

“For now. Sleep Jill.” the command slipped into her head and she shut down floating on a mind boggling haze.

///

She came to later in another room her chest felt tight as she had the luxury of freedom for the moment. Examining herself Jill found a red device on her chest, horror and fascination entered her. She raised her hand to touch it, try to pull it off her. “Don’t touch it.” her hand stopped dropping down as another dose of the reward hit her brain. 

“Good.” she turned tiredly towards Wesker. He was watching her as she laid on a raised hospital bed. “Don’t be afraid of me.” the command dripped into her spine and she let out a groan. “Does that feel good?” Jill bit her lip, she didn’t want to answer him. “Answer me now Jill.” 

“Yes.” she let out, another dose creeping into her system. 

“It’s a type of drug that the plagas parasite produces. When one with a ruler form of it commands someone like you.” Wesker told her. “It injects them with a highly addictive set of chemicals most similar to heroin. Through its effects one becomes unable to resist the commands of the ruler.” She watched him as he stood, and walked over to her. “Which I possess, the more you resist the less the drug pumps into your system, and the more withdraw you experience. Eventually the body adapts to the drug and can not live without it.” Jill felt her heart rate skyrocket upwards. 

“Now,” he told her Jill eyed him warily. He reached his hand out to her. “Put your hand in mine.” Jill grit her teeth as he waited. She refused, she refused to put her hand in his now fully aware. But then pain racked her body, she felt like she was coming apart. Her hand shot out grabbing his, and immediately the drug started to pump its way through her system. Rushing to ease the pain she had been in. “See?” 

Jill floated on the haze of the drug, and watched as he dropped her hand and moved to cup her jaw again. “Do not deny yourself food again.” he commanded. Jill blinked, she didn’t remember not eating. But would be sure to do so, it felt so good. “Tell me Jill what do you remember?” he asked. She frowned, racking her head. 

“I remember falling.” she stated. He nodded. 

“Commendable for you to live through the fall.” the drug shot its way back through her. “I want you to obey my commands understand?” Jill grit her teeth. Could she resist? “These will be simple Jill.” he turned her head to the side. She stared out away into the darkness without blinking. 

“Blink Jill.” he commanded. It was simple, blinking was natural. Even more slid into her. “The point of this is to make you addicted.” 

“WHY?” she asked. He stepped away from her finally, leaving her side as he went to the foot of the bed. 

“You are more useful alive than dead.” he told her. “Now, sit up.” she pushed herself up before she could stop herself. “You should feel even more lucky, the death that can be caused, mindless death that is, shouldn’t be a problem with the device on your chest.” she moaned in horror of where she had found herself in. “Stand.” Jill fought, she fought against the command doubling over for some time as pain roared into her system. 

“Should I tell you that you have been walking on broken bones?” he asked her. Jill blinked finally realizing she had lightweight casts on her legs. Umbrella work, made so that their minions can walk around even on broken bones. She stood up and finally the pain ebbed and she shuddered as a response. “A broken collarbone, seven ribs, and both legs.” Wesker stated blandly. 

“Strip.” He commanded as she stood there wavering. Jills hands shook as she pulled off the simple clothes she was in. Finding herself without any trace of underwear. The last lingering traces of pain ebbed away as she stood naked in front of him. He came back around standing in front of her. “Such a waste.” 

His hand gloved as his fully clothed body reached out cupping a breast. It was particularly horrifying to her as she panted in front of him waiting. “Did you know your body has adapted to the T-Virus?” he asked her, his thumb brushed a peaking nipple sending a thrill of pleasure through her. 

“What, do you mean?” Jill knew she had to be careful. She had to do what he said, otherwise death or torturous pain would take her. She needed to live and get back to Chris. 

“The immunization you undertook all those years ago didn’t fully cure you, I’ve been experimenting on you since then, keeping you in stasis only to adapt you to other strains.” he explained, pinching her nipple. Jill rose her hands intending to push him away, but he swept her legs out from under her. Pain lanced into her as he threw her onto the bed. 

“GET OFF ME!” Jill yelled voice taught with pain. 

“Stop struggling.” Wesker commanded, Jill froze. The pain ebbed away as the drug hit her again. She sighed in relief as he drew back again and she relaxed against the bed. His hands roamed up her body and down settling down to cup her pussy. “If you do as I say, you will be free of pain.” Jill shivered as he pulled the glove back and she saw him rub his fingers wet and slick. “Understand Jill?” 

“Yes.” she breathed out. Wesker smiled to her, leaning over her and then breathing against her chest. 

“You will let me touch you.” he commanded. Jill fisted her hands into the fabric of the sheets. His hand roamed back down, her legs split apart and again the drug goaded her into compliance. “You are going to moan when I put my fingers in you.” Jill shuddered as she let the illicit disgusting pleasure ran into her. One of his fingers ran around her entrance, and then into her, for just a moment Jill thought of resistance. But let out a moan, mostly out of despair, and that hit the last of her will to actually resist. 

She had survived much worse, and this was overwhelming. Pleasure in her life was rare and she succumbed to it. Wesker pumped his finger shallowy in her, rubbing the tip of the finger in a spot inside of her and triggering an overwhelming orgasm. 

She rose a hand gripping the front of his shirt as he lowered his mouth to hers plunder her mouth. Strangle him, a part of her mind told her. She ignored it, as he slid his finger out of her, the finger slicking its way up to her throat. “Undress me.” he commanded pulling back. Jill followed the orders, seeing Wesker naked made her cringe inwardly. He had a thick penis, with a broad head that jutted from his legs. “Part your legs.” Jill sat back onto the edge of the bed, legs hiked as far apart as she could make them. 

He stalled seeming to think as he put his hands onto her knees. “Wesker?” Jill asked, he blinked down at her. “Please stop.” 

“You will enjoy every thrust of my dick.” he told her. Her heart pulmented, as he pressed into her slick entrance. She felt the sick rush of the drug, and wanted to deny it. His hands rubbed at her breasts, flicking her nipples as he drew a lengthy withdraw out. Then thrust back in, it seemed to her to be some kind of dual thrust. Like when Wesker dodged bullets, the aftershock of the thrust rocking into her brain. Supplied by the drug Jill gave in after the fifth thrust, fully dissolving as her mind went blank with pleasure. 

Wesker thrust in her, over and over again, and rapture flooded her, leaving her to pass out. Eventually Jill came to just after he must have cum. He stood over her not panting, but a short groan leaving his lips. She could feel the spend start to trickle down her thighs. Pain held no spot in her head, but shame started its unwary course inside her head. “Good girl Jill.” Wesker praised, drawing himself out. Jill felt a sense of unknown terror wound its course through her as she noted even after the climax he was still hard. 

“Next time you will not pass out.” Jill’s heartbeat rose up. 

“No! Please.” she begged. Wesker’s smile was cruel as he forced her weak body to flip over. His hand closed around her throat tightening around it until she could barely breathe. “Please.” she begged breathlessly. 

“You will learn to stop begging.” he told her and took her from behind. By the time he was done with her Jill laid exhausted halfway on the bed moaning dully. Her whole body feeling tight tingles of pleasure. “Jill?” Wesker questioned. Her mind slurred to a particular wakefulness. 

“Yes?” she answered voice hoarse. She blinked, and discarded the thought that threatened to break the surface of her mind. 

“You will obey my orders to the letter yes?” there was a self satisfaction to his voice. Jill’s resistance had crumbled at some point. Whatever was left of her a distant memory. 

“Yes sir.” she said. He hummed in response making her shiver happily. 

“Good. You may rest now.” Jill passed into sleep thankful of a kind master. 

/// **  
  
**

Jill smiled as she approached the Barrier Project. A world wide construction project that was sealing the remains of Raccoon City off from the world. She passed by several people none the wiser of her intentions. Several researchers always were going into the city, in the aftermath several strains of the virus had changed the lifeforms in odd ways. Wesker wanted samples of all unknown mutations.

It took well over a week of work, gaining the samples, no one the wiser. She had changed a lot since last seen and several people though remarking over her similarity to Jill, she waved them off. There were so many people in the world after all, and everyone had their double. She put the large attache case on the table in front of Wesker. He stood up slowly and opened it examining it in detail. 

One of the cases held a large palm sized roach. “This?” he asked. 

“It is completely infected with the T-virus, it reproduces asexually.” she explained. “It is able to crawl inside of a host and lay eggs for better reproduction.” He put the roach down and looked to her. She hated it, she hated how she was ordered to kill another to showcase the one living creature. But every step of the way the drug hit her and she tried to stop herself. But pain racked through her every time she paused for even a second. 

“These cell samples?” Wesker questions. Jill’s cheek jumped, as she explained various human, animal, fungi, what have you she collected. Each one infected with the virus and each one adapting the to radioactive waste that Racoon city was becoming. She wondered briefly if the ten people she left infected there would adapt or change into goo. At one point she had chanted their names in her head. 

Sam, Franklin, Mindy, Augu… August? Wesker pulled out the small camcorder and flipped it open. As he played the video there were screams for help. “JESS PLEASE!” cried someone. Jill’s eyes twitched. Steph? She watched the memory play out behind her eyes as she tried to shut out the noise. 

_The woman was barely out of college with black hair, the roach creatures were starting to borrow into her legs. Eager to complete their biological functions. “JESS please! Please help me.” she watched just above the action. Her suit wasn’t breached, that had been what drew the things, Jill had sliced up the leg, spilling the scent of blood out. Jill was next to the withered and mostly decayed corpse of a licker. More screaming and the girl fell down her skin bubbling, in a moment blood sprayed out and the screaming stopped only leaving the noises of the roaches eating her away burrowing holes to lay eggs. As she watched, the drug pumped its steady course inside of her._

Wesker put it down as she blinked mind blank as he pulled out a hand sized hard syringe injector. “This is a more synthesized form of the drug pumping through you.” he explained. “It works at ten times the reward dose.” Part of her, a vital breathing part of her cringed going back down to the shadows in her head. He shut the case after putting everything back, heading back down to sit waiting for her. “Will you make me command you?” he questioned. 

That part of her was silent, it didn’t want any part of this. Slowly she drew the zipper of her suit down, exposing the control plate wired through her chest. Further down, down to her navel. She slipped her arms out letting the thick comforting fabric fall down her waist. Her nipples peaked in the chill air. He held up the free hand towards her two fingers extended as he mimed ‘down’. Jill shook only a little as she wiggled her hips slipping it down and then stepping out of it. She didn’t even have underwear on her, that had been an order. Waved off as a way to avoid distractions of the body. 

“Good girl,” his hand patted his thigh twice. He waited as she hesitated, there was no clear order, but Jill stepped towards him shivering as she slid herself onto his lap. She could feel the growing bulge of his cock as she sat there, him watching as she shivered on his lap waiting. The sting of the needle shot out, as she cocked her head watching as it bit into the meat of her thigh. “Here is the reward.” she watched as he flexed his finger a sliver of fear rushing into her veins. But then the cells began to flood with the hit of the drug. 

She didn’t feel it, nor hear it when the gun was tossed aside casually. It flooded her system completely overtaking her as his hand massaged the injection site. Her hands came up on either side of his head one hand running through his hair. She could feel his muscles tense with the intimate gesture, part of her screamed. ‘Strangle him’ that part of Jill chanted over and over again. She leaned forwards pressing her lips against his, thighs shivering and her pussy throbbing in want. “I need you.” she told him. Her voice almost toneless, distracted sounding, like she wasn’t even in her head anymore. 

His hands were resting on her thighs as she traveled her hands down pausing at his neck. ‘STRANGLE HIM’ the voice chanted. They went down, parting the jacket, touching his hard chest. Slowly one of his hands slid up her inner thighs, parting her lower lips and making her arch. “Very good Jill.” he praised as his fingers toyed with her clit. The pleasure commingled with the drug making her moan hands fisted onto the lapels of his jacket. She was acting on her own as they relaxed, his fingers sliding into her, and then traveled down to the front of his pants. Working on the button as he brushed the spot inside of her. 

Jill hunched into him with a gasp hands stalled to feel the girth wanting nothing more than to be released and bury itself inside of her. “That wasn’t all that was in the syringe.” he told her quietly, almost like a lover. “Since your T-virus cells seem to adapt, I wonder if they will fight off various other strains.” her heart beat thrummed in her chest, a crawling sensation took every portion of her skin. “Like the one altering me.” He curled his fingers again and again as she stayed there frozen in a state of horror. Until she came with a whine in her throat. “Do you feel it?” Jill didn’t know if the sensitivity of her skin was because of the virus, or because of the drug, or the orgasm. He withdrew wet fingers cupping her jaw. “Jill?” he scolded, hand curling around her throat. 

“YES!” she stated quickly. The hand rested on the side of her throat thumb hooking under her chin as she felt that slither of fear. “I can feel it.” she told him. He nodded drawing his hand down to the frozen hands. Guiding them to unbutton his pants, draw the zipper down, and then cup the length through the fabric of his underwear. 

“Do you want to feel it inside of you?” he asked her hand now stroking through her hair. 

“Yes.” she stated. Or perhaps admitted. It felt like a long time ago, back before Racoon City, back before this hell started. It had been so long since she actually had sex with someone else and not just a toy or her own hands. 

**  
  
**

**////**

_Jill was a member of S.T.A.R.S watching as she was briefed by her superiors along with the others there. Barry mostly ignored things, it seemed like just your average ‘smash and grab’ sort of deal. It wasn’t the mansion, not for a while yet. Wesker was something new, someone who wasn’t exactly supposed to be there. She watched him through mostly uninterested glances. Chris was shooting the shit with the pilot of the mission they were talking about terms that flew over her head. Everyone was filled with a nervous energy, but HE was still, calm. Like the surface of a deep underground lake._

_Jill didn’t know why she connected his attractiveness like the attractiveness of a snake. But her mind did as she watched him, she didn’t know if he saw her, he was wearing thick sunglasses after all. There was an attractive quality to him, that drew her at first. Like the beauty of a particularly venomous snake, with the cool way he acted there was sure to be no fuck ups this time. He shouldn’t react like a fool like SOME people she knew who had a tendency to panic. Barry by her put his hands across his chest as Wesker was introduced to them._

_A mercenary they said, recruited for his experience they said. Jill passed by him with the others just about to head out running an eye over his body. He had lean muscles not like Chris's more thickly muscular body. They were joking about cults as they prepared the mission items. Making bets about things. While Jill smiled trying not to joke too much. He brushed by her stalling as he loomed over her._

_"I hope this mission will be a full success." His accented voice was cool, commanding and calm. The kind of voice that belonged on the other end of the radio, not someone who went into the field. Jill smiled to him._

_"I hope so too sir. I hope too you'll decide to stay with S.T.A.R.S. we could use a calm head." She mimed a nod to Chris and the pilot joking acting a bit macho. He flicked his gaze over to them then back to her as she gave a helpless shrug. "Don't leave me alone with them?" She joked with a smile. His smile was flat, the smile of a snake flicking its tongue out sensing prey._

_"I wouldn't dream of it." He stated a bit to flat to be a quip back. "Mrs?" He questioned._

_"Jill, I'm not married, thank God. Couldn't imagine it with the guys I know." She smiled again waiting. He breathed in through his nose and then quirked his head just a little as she leaned in. “They are just… you know.”_

_"Yes. Don't worry Jill, I'll make sure our engagement is as long as I can make it." His smile again was predatory. Part of her was a bit excited, the other wary to a fault. She had to trust him however and held out her hand to his._

_"I hope so too." He took it shaking it politely dropping it without lingering. "It’s good to meet you." He said his own goodbye as she readied herself, completely disregarding her wary instincts against him. He was trustworthy. Perfectly natural to be in command position eventually. She did hope so a cool head as he seemed to have would be needed. The night after the mission in which Wesker more than proved his cool head was the last night she actually fucked another person, one of their helicopter pilots the name lost in her mind now._

**///**

At some point while she was reminiscing Jill had he had gotten naked, the press of his cock nudging back her awareness with a groan. She was still in his lap as she slid herself down onto his cock. Mortified tears tracked down her cheeks. "Is this necessary?" Asked a female voice jogging Jill to ogle towards her. The voice was full of scorn as she stared at the two coupled, Wesker thrust into her making Jill gasp. "Is she actually aware?" She saw and did not see the woman only getting a business like impression from her. 

"Fully aware." Wesker replied shortly. "You do not know the luxury of debasing an enemy do you?" He asked back thrusting again. 

"Enemies are for idiots and fools." She taunted. 

"Take the sample it should be fully into her system by now." Wesker stated. Jill watched as the woman took a sample of her blood. Her arms frozen on Wesker's shoulders supporting herself as she rolled her hips along his cock. He watched her as she couldn't stop her hips from rolling screaming at herself to do so. Bringing pleasure back into her system as he smiled. 

"This is disgusting behavior." The woman said. Jill opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off with a gasp as Wesker jerked his hips up to meet a downward plunge of her hips. 

"Is it now?" He asked with a tired tone. "Perhaps you don’t see the pleasure of it since you are sterile." The woman hissed in a breath then left without a word. Jill completely forgot the encounter after a long moment of his thrusts, gasping uselessly. 

"Please, please, please." She begged vision going black around the edges. Wesker actually grinned to her. 

"Please what?" He asked casually. Thoroughly enjoying her debasement. 

"Please let me cum." She let out, a broken sob coming next. Whatever was left of Jill Valentine was left broken and begging her worst most hated enemy. 

"I suppose I can grant the pleasure." His hand which he had been leaning on travelled down her front. Settling to splay his fingers where he penetrated her his thumb applying stimulation to her clit. "Though only if you answer me." Jill wanted to freeze, wanted to. "Tell me, in comparison to me, how large is Chris?" Jill's heartbeat rose up more than a few notches. 

"I...i-i-i...fuck." she mumbled. Wesker made a small 'oh' noise. Smug. 

"So I see, you and him haven't fucked yet have you?" the swearing he made sent a horrible shiver of fear through her. "But you have seen him naked haven't you?" 

"Yes." Another dose hit her as he swiped his thumb back and forth. Jill moaned head lolling on her neck his other hand came back up cupping the back of her neck. 

"So why haven't you two copulated?" He questioned. She blinked furiously, trying to bring her mind back into working order. 

"Busy, too much… too many things. Distractions." She answered, she felt his long withdrawal, then his jerk back in sending her nerves screaming in delight. 

"And size?" He asked sounding smug. Jill cringed into herself. "Shall I command you to say it?" He asked. Her heart spiked again. 

"Four…" she said quietly. He stalled head tilting curiously. "Four inches bigger…" she told him. "Maybe…" she gasped in as his nail tugged up and down on her clit. "An inch… wider?" Wesker looked more then just smug he looked pleased which sent a shiver of pleasure and shame down her back. He brought her face closer to his kissing her. Jill let her eyes flutter closed, it was demanding, plundering. But for a moment she could try to pretend it was Chris fucking her. It made the reality so much harder to bare however. 

"When was your last copulation?" He asked her as he withdrew applying an insistent motion on her clit. 

"Now. You." She stated, he snorted. "... a month before…" Jill blinked her eyes open. "The mansion." She answered dully. It had been years, so very many long tiring years of near constant B.O.W attacks. With Chris's mental problems and her own to deal with it just never happened. They tried, but breaking down and sobbing during foreplay wasn't exactly a good thing. 

"How does it feel to be fucked by your enemy?" Jill was mindless as pleasure rose to a near peak, he grabbed her hips preventing her from moving as she let out a sob. The peak faded as she refused to speak, crying. 

"It feels so good." She answered, a broken a thing on his cock. His fingers returned rolling her clit on an insistent motion. "Oh god it feels good." She mumbled as he thrust into her. Over and over again. Bringing her back up to euphoria. "Please, please make me cum. Please." 

"You shall get it." Jill screamed as she orgasmed around his cock body going limp on top of his. He still thrust in and out of her lazy long stokes that made her thighs quake uselessly. "Did you know that you and I can breed?" He asked her, the question registered somewhere in her head. Making her shake her head no. 

"With your experimental treatments the child should be as I am." She frowned into the skin of his shoulder trying not to think. "I think it's time for me to take my pleasure don't you?"

"Please…" she breathed out. He moved fast, pinning her to the seat as he took her again. Thrusting fast and brutal in the aftermath of her orgasm. Within a few moments she felt him jerk against her a painful thrust that made her already weak legs uselessly limp. She felt the spend as it shot into her in fretful spurts and then screamed as his hand went down to touch her again. 

"Nononononononono…" she repeated trying to get back the strength to fight. She came again quickly and moaned head limp on the seat cushion. "Please no more." She begged him. "Please." 

"Begging only makes me want to fuck you more Jill." He told her. She moaned unable to form another coherent reply as he slid out of her. "More valuable alive then dead Jill. Pretty soon Chris might discover you're alive. Everyone else has given up on you." Her heart raced. 

"They held your funeral today." He explained. "It was very beautiful if you want to watch it. I have a recording." Jill's heart rate plummeted, she turned to him, and the still hard cock that bobbed between his thighs. He waited for her response. There would be no rescue. Chris had no true idea she was well and truly alive. Everyone thought she was dead. Jill’s body shut down, her mind following as hope left her. 

“Yes. I will watch it.” she replied tonelessly. Wesker moved around her, and she looked down between her legs as he slipped a vaginal plug into her, pulling up a sort of chastity belt up after that keeping it in her as he pulled her to standing. 

“Good girl Jill. You’re next mission is nearly ready. I need a DNA sample of my son.” she blinked to him nodding. “You will have this in you the whole time.” 

“Yes Sir.” he smiled to her. His hands grabbed her asscheeks. “Wesk...wesker?” his eyes were trained on her ass. 

“Have you done it here Jill?” he asked, she shook her head frantically looking away from him as he placed his thumb over her anus. “I think it’s time to do so.” he waited for her reply. Jill only groaned her body limp on the seat. 

“Yes.” he made a very please sound behind her, thumb working into her ass. It felt hard, but it didn’t hurt at all. She groaned as he worked it in and out of her. A few shuffling steps, Jill didn’t pay attention, and she felt something cold as it was worked into her ass. It warmed up, settling her to whine in her throat. “Now?” she choked out. 

“Did you know that the human mouth produces a painkiller?” he asked. Jill thought she had heard about it from some internet site. “The licker was designed to produce it enmass. This has it inside of it.” Jill couldn’t feel it as she cocked her head back to him and watched as he pushed his thumb back into her. “Though the creature has _other_ uses.” She groaned as he pulled out to use two fingers into her ass, slowly drawing the ring of muscles apart as he tugged. She still felt nothing. 

“I don’t feel it.” she told him in a bid of morbid honesty. His grin was his reply, another finger, then another as he pulled her to gape staring down at the hole as she moved her ass trying to feel something. The numbness was spreading down making her nerves tingle strangely. He let the ass go slipping his fingers out and away watching as she slowly returned to normal. 

“It’s time to satisfy myself further.” he told her. She watched in a sick fascination as he lined his cock up to her ass, the slow push wasn’t felt. She didn’t feel it as he pushed himself further in, then as he was buried halfway in she moaned, finally feeling it as his cock pushed deeper and deeper. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, but it didn’t hurt. She felt like she was constipated in fact, and then when he withdrew the feeling faded into the pleased feeling of getting passed that. Jill moaned, letting her head fall back as he took her anal virginty. Thrusting in and out in slow measured thrusts, testing she thought. A buzz jarred her to full wakefulness. 

A small device was in his hand, and the plug in her vagina buzzed like a vibrator. A slow smile spread across his face as she stared at him with wide eyes. “I couldn’t forget about your pleasure Jill.” he taunted. Her mind screamed, but Jill only arched her head back as she rose upwards and up. She felt his cock pulse in her ass, then a warmth deep in her belly as she then came with a low desperate whine. “Such a good girl.” he praised. Jill smiled the praise sufficing her for now. “Sleep, I’ll take care of your body.” Jill closed her eyes still smiling as she only felt a little bit of his withdraw, falling asleep into a dreamless slumber. 

///

**  
  
**

Jill smiled brightly at the young man in front of her, so much like his father, yet not like him at the same time. A large scar marred his face as she watched him. “Just a standard test.” she told him grinning to him. He scowled to her then proffering his arm. “Thank you Mister Muller.” she took a sample of his blood. 

“Why?” he asked her. “We’re all just fucking mercs.” she frowned feigning concern. 

“Not to me, if you’re hurt I need to know your blood type in order to give you a transfusion if you need it. AND your allergies.” he took a small drink from a canteen with a skeptical look. “Medical science has come a long way sir.” 

“Well, at least someone gives a shit.” she reached out grabbing his hand he seemed startled by the contact, or maybe just the kindness. 

“I’m sorry people don’t.” he gave her a wry smile. “I hope to never have to see you as my patient.” he nodded standing up with a sigh. 

“I hope so too.” he told her and left. She did the same thing for each and every merc with him. As she left Jill paused. Part of her screamed, told her to run, to leave. There was more than one untended gun and weapon, she could escape. She could prove to the world that she was alive, that Jill Valentine existed. 

"Madam Excell?" One of the soldiers that had come with her questioned. She smiled to him. 

_"We are done here, call for extraction."_ She told him in a language Wesker himself created. He nodded as she went into the small medical tent. She placed all the vials into another atche case, even though she only needed one of them, soon someone else would come in to distrubute the C-Virus. Jill’s heart raced in her chest, escape, escape, escape, escape, escape, escape. Her mind repeated over and over and over again. 

She stayed still waiting blinking, the drug made its steady course into her system as she stayed still, as she waited. The extraction team came by and she ducked into the transport helicopter with a hood on, taking the case with her back to Weskers base. She changed vechiles many times, traveling in an obtuse manner just in case there was any suspcions about them. Wesker was no in the base leaving her to float on a haze. Jill put all the blood samples aside from Jake’s into a computer system working mindlessly. 

There were some interesting things there, particularly one of them which set off a series of small alarms. Mr. Death, one of the so called most unkilable Umbrella Corps members had finally showed himself. Well, or rather she had found him. Jill logged it and inputted all the information that she could along with it. Several of the others were actually immune to the T-virus, the orgional form of it that was, she sent those off to be tested further. 

This is where he found her, hands coming to rest on her shoulders as she watched the blood fight off the T-cells she injected into it. They fought vainlaintly, but soon were bristling with the virus. “Jill?” he called. She looked upwards as he towered over her. “Just what are you doing?” he asked. 

“You know the base suvivial rate of infection?” she asked him. He blinked red eyes dilating. “I was able to bypass it using the adaptive T-cell samples I gathered from Racoon City. Basically using the plagas line in order to create fully controllable beings.” she explained gesturing to the screen. “I’ve already started the process of further testing along the line. They are altering rats at this moment.” He stayed silent as his eyes flicked up to the screen watching the screen. 

“You’ve been busy.” she nodded check mucles jumping as she waited breathless. “You gathered the sample?” Jill pointed to perfectly preserved blood sample. “Very good.” he dropped his hands off her and she shivered waiting as he examined the blood inside the vial. “Such a good girl.” the praise ran into her system making her heart race. “This will be very useful to me.” He turned to her placing the vial back to where she had stowed it. “That and what you have done.” he gestured to the screen. 

Jill nodded waiting, thighs pressing together. But he didn’t seem interested, distracted. A particular horror entered into her. “Is there something you want from me?” he asked. He knew, he plannned this. Jill let out a breath and grabbed the zipper of her suit, drawing it down. 

“Please. I’ve been good.” she begged. Exposing her breasts as she slowly walked towards him stripping. She still had the plug inside of her, and the chasty underwear. “Please.” He reguarded hern and smiled. 

“On your knees.” she went down on her knees, more dull shock when it wasn’t a full command flooding her brain with serum. “If you want to conitue… you will consent to a certain set of events that will happen to you.” she blinked up at him waiting. 

“Yes sir.” she answered tears starting to blur her vision. 

“Good. We’ll have to subject you to more tests.” he motioned her to him and she crawled to his feet. “Do you know how enticing it is to see you like this?” Jill nodded hands ghosting up his legs, he didn’t stop her. “If you do try to escape, I can provide Chris with videos of all our couplings.” her hands stalled on his thighs. Head leaning forwards to nuzzle the cock that had grown hard. Chris would know she was being controlled, he would know it was never HER. But she knew, she knew at some point she had just forgotten what it was like being Jill and became his creature. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back, back to a misreable life of fight after fight. Never being statisfied, never really winning. Here, there was success as fucked up as it was it was addictive to finally actually win. 

“I’ll do what you want.” she told him. He ran a hand through her hair, which was slowly bleeching from the roots. Changing utterly from the almost reddish brown hair she used to have. “Anything.” he made a pleased noise. She opened his pants sliding them down just enough to free his cock. He didn’t stop her, only goaded her with his hand in her hair as she ran her mouth along it. 

“You _can_ touch yourself Jill.” Wesker told her mildly. Her hand that had been bracing herself on his hip slipped down. She sucked the tip into her mouth as she drew her hand under the brim of the belt it was awkward, but she was able to reach her clit with her fingers. Just barely rubbing her fingers around it as she gave him a blow job. His hand was gentle as it guided her up and down his length. 

The plug inside of her buzzed, and Jill tensed her whole body as the pleasure coursed through her. But her focus was on him feeling the cock pulse inside of her mouth. Only his long breath out told her he was pleased as he came in her mouth. She came then as her mouth filled with his spend, he withdrew himself as she chocked on the ammount. His hand kneaded into her hair, as she fought to swallow it down. Taking her hand away from herself she coughed his spend into it, the buzzing stalled as she licked her spit and spend from her hands. 

It only registered dully in her head that his cock was limp as he drew her up, hands on her hips as he knelt down in front of her, drawing the chastiy belt down off her. Supporting herself on his shoulders shaking as he drew the plug out of her. Once done he stood fluidly, as she swallowed nervously. Unsure of his intentions as she watched him run a tongue along the wet thing. “Are you ready for the tests?” she shivered but nodded. 

////

Maybe three months later Jill found herself blinking, the device on her chest was being removed it was imperative to have a clean baseline for the next portion of what Wesker called her devlopment. The thing was lifted from her chest and there was a small thrill of fear as she watched the metallic tendrills retract into it. Wesker set it aside, and then picked up a syringe gun, dutifully she turned her head to the side and he injected it into her neck. She didn’t feel it as it coursed through her, but the utter imperative of the drug vanished. 

Jill blinked as she sat up, a long forgotten part of her was screaming somewhere in her head. Trying to break out and she shook her head silencing it. “You have an hour before it takes full effect, then you’ll come back to me.” Wesker told her his hand curlled around her hair. It had been hacked off short, showing only the white now. It was short barely over her ear tips. “I’m giving you free reign of this base.” She nodded standing up and wavering lightly. 

Jill wandered the base, it was more secret then the others she had seen of his even before this time, they didn’t even know this one existed, while Wesker spent a good portion of time in the more visable one in order to distract everyone from this place. She came to a small ‘breeding’ portion of it, twenty, twenty of her egg cells were currently being modified to grow Tyrants. That forgotten Jill screamed, horror consuming the portion of her that used to be. She reached out to touch the side of the large tube growing her child. 

Due to the nature of her DNA being a part of it, these things would never try to harm her, even if she did attack it. It was about the size of her thumb, and it was being fed a steady stream of nuritents and drugs. In way it reminded her of the matrix movie the way the baby was wired and being fed. “Hello sweetie.” she told it, this one was being further modfied to act as a ‘captian’ to the other ninteen. “Grow big for mommy will you?” The little creature moved, focusing a set of large black eyes of the fetus on her. “Such a good boy.” She put her forehead against the warmth of the tube smiling as she closed her eyes. 

‘Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun’ her mind screamed in a useless mantra. Jill ignored it, she went out to a small breakroom. It was in a way odd to see employees being your average employees. It was like any normal office job only lightly perturbed by herself as she went to the expressomachine. Only the finest of them all allowing her to input her order into a console to push out hot coffee. Inputting her order she watched as the machine whirred, made noise and gave her the cafe latte she inputted. 

Reguardless of the quite whispers of the people there Jill took it and settled it down not knowing when was the last time she had coffee this good. She checked herself, she was fully clothed, in a way that didn’t even register to her, but they kept whispering. “That’s Jill Velentine.” she heard discintly. “Isn’t she… Wesker has been experimenting on her… do you think she is being controlled?” Jill ingored them savoring the coffee in her hands. She closed her eyes almost seeing the other Jill behind her lids screaming at her. 

It was in a way facing a mirror of herself. Jill was behind a glass wall, a withered nearly starved to death thing as she screamed from a hospital bed. ‘You can run, you can live, you can escape, you can get back…’ Jill ranted almost to herself. Back to who? She asked the withered image. It blinked to her with wide scared eyes. ‘To Chris.’ was the unsure reply. Would he even want us now? Would he even think we could be alive? ‘Of course! He will never stop looking!’ This other Jill reguarded the withered thing. 

‘But he hasn’t come. Its been a full year now. He should KNOW. He is Chris, he’s unkillable, he knows. But he hasn’t found us.’ Jill told the creature on the bed. ‘He’s been going on so many missions, He’s forgotten you.’ it sobbed. ‘He isn’t looking for you anymore.’ she told it. The creature on the bed was dead its eyes black and useless. Jill took the last drink of her coffee and smiled setting the cup into a sink and washing it. Placing it on a small rack once she was done with it. 

She traveled back through the base coming to a stop near the exit. Staring out at freedom Jill rolled her eyes and turned back into the base, no one had tried to stop her. No one had even attempted to stall her path when she had tried to escape. That is what the dead thing told her to do, but it was dead. And the dead don’t need to be followed. Jill smiled when she went back to the small hospital room laying down on the warmed bed as Wesker came back in. 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked her. Jill nodded waiting for what was next. 

“The coffee was excellent.” she answered him as he hooked up her heart and system into another monitering system. “Is there anything I can help with?” she asked him. She watched him blink as he stared at a moniter. “More, anything more? I don’t want to get bored.” 

“There are a few things.” he answered her. “Do you want an update on Chris?” he asked eyes only looking to her. Jill shook her head. 

“No. I don’t want to hear that name ever again.” Wesker smiled to her dropping the console to loom over her. 

“That is my good girl.” he praised and she shuddered arching her chest towards him as he groped her. She moaned as pleasure coursed through her. 

“Are you going to put the control back on me?” she asked him peeling down the zipper of her suit. His hand quickly slipped over her naked breast, playing with her nipple. 

“Only if you want it.” he answered then paused thinking as he twisted the nub making her groan. “Or, for the plan.” she looked to him as his other hand slipped to her other breast kneading the tissue just on the edge of painful. She nodded to him writhing on the bed. “Its imperative they think I’m dead for awhile. I’ll need you to inflirate the BSAA, and bring it into my fold.” she nodded to him. 

“Anything. Anything you want.” she responded duitfully. He leaned forwards kissing her as she moaned. Jill Valentine was fully dead, a rotting corpse inside of a shell he made. 

**  
////  
  
**

Jill stared out sightlessly as Wesker drew back the hood, it was Chris, it was others who she didn’t know and were only small slivers in his side. Her face was placid as the drug pumped its useless course through her. The voice inside of her head spoke. _Remember, make sure they come to heel._ He spoke. Jill only blinked as Chris’s shocked face looked at her. The Creature was piloted away, it wasn’t the real Wesker. He was safe in the still hidden base, this was something like a clone. Requiring serum injections in order to ‘remain’ as Wesker. In a way it was like the Ada Wong clone. 

She rushed the couple, fighting against them. It was all planned as she pinned Chris. “Kill him.” the false Wesker had commanded. But she couldn’t, this was part of the major plan after all. They ripped the device off her chest, and ‘Jill’ came back. It was really nothing else then a mask as she was ushered into the medical ward of the BSAA. Updating Chris as he went along to destory the clone of Wesker. 

It hurt in its own way, but she was wear she was needed. “What do you remember?” asked the agent in front of her. They were good to be wary, but it wouldn’t help them. 

“Not much, I think I was asleep for the most part, I remember being cold a lot.” they nodded. 

“You were experimented on, we know that much a sample of your blood has brought up… interesting results.” she agent told her. Jill looked horrified, putting her hand to her mouth, but it was to hide a smile. “We will need to keep you in isolation until we figure out what happened to you exactly.” Jill tried for a wretched sort of smile and let out a small sob. “I’m so sorry Jill. We didn’t even… we didn’t even think you were alive.” If she still had a heart left it would have died then. But she had torn it out and offered it to the monster that she willingly served now. 

_‘It’s just so boring here Barry, they only let me commicate outside through emails. I’m so bored as its just a chore to even request books. Let alone trying to watch a movie. They don’t have a single streaming device and all they have is disney movies. I’ve watched Aladin maybe twenty times now and it gets worse every time. I really wish one of you could be here to talk to me. Its test after test after test. I’m not even really sure what to call myself anymore Barry. It just feels like I’m nothing more then a lab rat somedays. They treat me fine but no one has any idea what Wesker did to me. I heard it was finally confirmed he was dead? Thank God he is! I wish I could ahve strangled him myself! Well I hope you are doing well Barry, tell Chris if you see him that I’d like for him to actually respond to my emails. I haven’t heard form him much. Most of it distrubs me, I hope he is doing okay.’_ Jill wrote. 

Meanwhile a person gagged and gasped near her the gas that flooded the entire complex, she breathed it in and considered its smell just a tad annoying. It was colorless and for everyone but her ordurless, and its only main symptom was considered just a mild cold. Though some progressed to a more virulent flue like symtoms. No one was the wiser, but each one was now infected. Each one could now be controlled by a master, which she was one, but Wesker was another. The mutation that caused zombies could even be remotely triggered, but as for now they were all now well on their way to becoming his creatures as she was. 

All the while the world turned around her, and they still refused to let her fully into the world. Too dangerous they said, her modifications left her very nearly on Wesker’s level. She could heal rapidily, have faster reflexes and if she died, could have the cells inside of her activate making her even more like her master. Jill tapped a few keys this time sending another message. It looked like it would be sent to chris, for all intents it was. But every line was a code. 

_‘Chris, christ, I hope you are doing well. I heard you had some trouble recently. I hope that it hasn’t gotten you to down. IF you need me, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere Chris. I’m waiting for you it feels like I’ve been waiting forever. They won’t let me go due to the modifications. I just wish I could be there along your side helping you. Please Chris. Please reach out to me. I’m here. I won’t let you go through this alone.’_

She smiled, sending it off, in just a few short days left of 2019. Most BSAA members were infected with the gas substance, each one having to go to where she was at SOME point. Blue umbrella was a curious thing and would face not even a minor annoyance. But it seemed like everyone was just that. Minor. It was finally heart racing as she recieved a reply. 

_‘I’m here Jill. I’ll be coming back.’_ it simply read. She grinned to it, reading it over and over and over again. Her hair was still bleached, and she wondered if she did die if she would be as strong as him. Certainly her children would be fully grown now, and stronger then ever. 


End file.
